


Corner Turned - Coldblazer

by Notsalony



Series: Corner Turned Spin Offs [2]
Category: Arrow (TV), Hellblazer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Almost Lovers but stolen at the last minute, BDSM, Bi!Barry, Bi!Constantine, Dom!Constantine, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Forced Nudity, Furniture Breaking Sex, Kidnapped Speedster, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pan!Len, Public Nudity, Seedy Bar, Sex Magic, Sex Slave, Straight!Felicity, Sub!Len Slave Collars, Verse!Barry, Warlock Stole My Maybe Boyfriend, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: An unexpected series of events bring John and Len together in a whirlwind relationship that no one saw coming.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my pick your own ending “corner turned” Story and went 1-2-5-13-52, you’ve read this first chapter. I’m going to pick out my favorite story lines and continue on with what happened next. I did edit, rearrange, and make some changes to make this flow better as one chapter instead of 5.

“Oh thank god.” Felicity sighed as she sat down at Cisco’s station, taking off her high heels as she looked over at Barry who was frowning at her in confusion.  “Right, I didn’t tell you I was coming... Did I?”   
  
“No... Don’t think you mentioned it...” Barry sat down the tablet he’d been doing inventory on.  He was busy keeping his mind off of the mess he’d made of his life by trying to change history recently by not really having much of a life.  Owning and operating Star Labs had its perks, and with the city coming to trust them again they had started to rent out work space and turn a profit lately.  Barry had volunteered to do inventory since everyone else had plans.   
  
“The wee lass didn’t quite fancy staying alone drowning her sorrows in Star City with me.” John Constantine smiled as he pulled himself up a chair.  “Truth be told the old city is starting to look a might bit run down in places, so we figured we’d hop a train and do a might bit of pestering of you.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks... I think.... Felicity?” Barry turned worried eyes at his friend.   
  
“I was the only one on our team who didn’t have plans, and John here was the only one on his team that didn’t have plans.”   
  
“I had plans.  She just also happened to have a boyfriend.”   
  
“And that stops you how?” Barry grinned.   
  
“He didn’t like to share.” John shot Barry a look.   
  
“Would you?” Barry countered.   
  
“I share a lot.” John smirked.  “Fancy finding out how well I share?” He grinned at Barry before he began to leer at the tight jeans and lean body he could see.   
  
“Uh... I.... Is he serious?” Barry turned to Felicity again.   
  
“Afraid so.  He’s seldom serious about things, but about sex he’s very serious.  John’s bisexual.” She offered as she rubbed her feet.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.  I’m bi too.  I just didn’t realize you could do both at once...”   
  
“That gets into more of a polyamorous area then most are ready to handle.” He shrugged.  “But mores the merrier I always say.” John smiled.   
  
“Right...” Barry shrugged, sitting down and sighing.   
  
“So....” Felicity chimed in.  “Do you want to go out with us tonight?” She smiled as she sat there rubbing her feet.  “And do you have some more comfy shoes.”   
  
“I think we have some tennis shoes around here somewhere.” Barry zipped out and back handing her some in her size.   
  
“Thanks.  I’d thought I’d get dressed up and go out in Star City... And then I realized all the bars are full, all the restaurants are full, and I didn’t want to be alone.  And well... Now we’re here.” She shrugged again.   
  
“I’d be happy to join you.  Just let me get this inventory over with and we’ll head out.” He started ticking down the list.   
  
“Can’t you just... You know...” She gestured with her hand moving fast.   
  
“I suppose...” Barry grinned and felt the crackle of the speed force humming through his body as he sped up and the world slowed down and suddenly it was just him in a land of statues as he zipped about the lab so fast that there wasn’t even a lightning trail, there was just him and the flicker of light that might one day reach their eyes at the speed he was traveling.  And with a gust of wind he sat back down and watched Felicity register that he’d moved.  “Done.  So... Where are we thinking about going?”   
  
“Well that’s the thing.  We can’t really make up our minds.” Felicity sighed heavily.  “I mean after all the stuff that’s gone on, I’d love to just put my feet up in a chair at Big Belly Burger and eat a solid piece of meat... And I really just said that.” She looked blank for a minute.  “I just want a big burger.” She looked hopeful.   
  
“Well I suppose it all depends on what we want out of tonight I suppose.” John smiled.  “If you want to just hang out with the three of us, Big Belly Burger doesn’t sound half bad. But since its Halloween, you could always step a little bit out of your comfort zone and maybe see how the other half lives.” He smiled.   
  
“Other half...?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The magicians Barry.” John smirked.  “We have this place, called the Tap Hat... We could go there, see some sights, get a mean drink, and maybe flirt with some boys who really know how to pull a rabbit out of your pants...” He winked at Felicity.   
  
“God... That sounds good too.” She sighed looking at Barry.   
  
“And since you’re in Central there is another option.” Barry bit his lip.  “It’s a little seedy...”   
  
“Sounds like my childhood.” John smiled.   
  
“We have this dive bar, Saints and Sinners; it’s where I keep running into Snart and sometimes some of the other rogues.”   
  
“I need to ask Cisco how he gets the villains to go with the names he gives them.” John sat back and thought about it.  “I mean there’s a few names I’d like to get my villains to go by...”   
  
“Cisco’s names are mostly flattering.” Barry looked at John.   
  
“Oh mine would be too.... Mostly... Maybe...” He waved it away.   
  
“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Felicity smirked as she sat there in her evening dress.   
  
“Be that as it may.” John gave her a look.  “I assure you I’d pick something classy to call the wankers.”   
  
“Right, I get Rogues, and you get Wankers.”   
  
“I really need to come up with a name for our enemies.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“It’s never too late to come up with a name for them.” Barry nodded, trying to think of something archery related and wondering if he could get away with interrupting Cisco’s date with Lisa Snart to ask his thoughts or bounce ideas off of him.   
  
“There’s time for that later.  We have things to decide right now.” John looked at the both of them, dragging them out of their thoughts and back to the task at hand.  “At any rate, what will it be Barry my boy, a night of shameless calories at Big Belly Burger, a daring night of lustful looks at the Top Hat, or a chance at a bar fight and a decent pint at Saints and Sinners?”   
  
“Let’s just got to Saints and Sinners, we can always stop at Big Belly Burger later if things don’t work out and I kind of still don’t trust magic much.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“No harm in it.  You’re a man of science.” John shrugged.  “So what’s the dress code at this bar?” John smirked.   
  
“Come as you are, and you can smoke inside.”   
  
“Oh I’m loving this place more and more.” John smirked as he held up his silk cuts and grinned at Barry.   
  
“Right... Thought that’s what I smelled.” Barry shook his head.  “I’ll change.” Barry zipped out and zipped back in, his blue jeans and sweater switched for a jacket and t-shirt, over black jeans that hugged his curves.  John and Felicity both whistled.  “Thanks.” Barry blushed, turning around for them.  “You sure it’s not too much.”   
  
“With that ass of yours, it’s only too much if we could talk you into not wearing pants at all.” John grinned.   
  
“Yeah, not quite up to public indecency just yet.”   
  
“At least not without a few drinks in you.” John gave him a playful pat on the ass.   
  
“Can’t get drunk.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Oh that’s a challenge I accept.” John pointed at him.   
  
“No... He means with his meta powers he burns through the booze too fast, it can’t have any effect on him.” Felicity corrected.   
  
“Oh, oh well that just won’t do.  Not on All Hallows Eve, everyone deserves to get totally lost in a fountain of drinks.” John stood up, rolling his shoulders before throwing his arms wide and putting both hands on Barry’s shoulders.  “By the elders of the dry river I call upon the Gods of Drink, may you bless this lad for tonight alone that anything he drinks will hit him as if he has no powers what so ever without impairing his abilities if we should need them.” The lights went low as John intoned the make shift spell, and Barry felt a spark of something cold go up his spine for a moment before he stepped away from Constantine.   
  
“What did you do?” Felicity rushed over.   
  
“Just as the spell says lov.  I gave him the ability to get drunk.”   
  
“I can get drunk!?” Barry grinned.  “Oh you’re going to be hanging around with us a LOT more often if this works.” Barry nodded.   
  
“Might as well give’er a go.” John tossed a flask at Barry and he caught it with his speed, but hesitantly opened it before sniffing it.  He could smell the Johnny Walker in it, and throwing his head back with the hit from the flask, Barry let the liquor coat his tongue and burn as it went down, but the numbing feeling of it didn’t stop.  Didn’t fade as he knew it should have, and he chanced using his powers to see if it would burn it out of his system and he flashed the flask back to John but the feel of the booze didn’t even fade slightly.   
  
“Oh my god...” Barry grinned.  “Can I get a copy of that spell for later?”   
  
“Eh, just enjoy tonight for what it is.  We’ll talk ... Payment for the spell later.” John smirked as he looked Barry up and down.   
  
“If it meant I could drink again whenever I wanted, I might just go to the bar without my pants for you.”   
  
“Tempting as that is, I think we better just see how you do on booze again tonight.” John smiled.   
  
“Yeah your tolerance is bound to be a LOT lower... You haven’t drank in...”  
“Three years.  Coupled with the one time that Caitlin made that flash proof booze that I got a buzz off of but would have killed almost anyone else.”   
  
“Had to drink near paint thinner?” John guessed.   
  
“Just about.  I kind of never want to have to go back to that stuff again.” Barry made a face to show his displeasure.  He could already feel the nearly forgotten buzz burning in his veins.  “Anyways.  We should head out to Saints and Sinners and see what we can get into.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Lead the way.” John spread his arms wide.   
  


***

  
  
“You were not kidding when you said dive bar.” Felicity frowned as she stood outside the bar, bathed in the blinking lights of the florescent words written in glass and neon gas above the door.   
  
“It’s bound to be better inside...” John commented.   
  
“Nope, pretty much the same inside and out.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“And we picked _this_ over The Top Hat....” John raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What it lacks in looks it makes up for in atmosphere.” Barry felt his cheeks heat up as he walked in, hoping that there’d be something or someone worth their time in here to make up for this choice.  Barry walked in and smiled instantly as he saw the hard wood floors and the slightly fuller crowd of drinkers.  He glanced around to see if there was anyone he knew and felt his face color as he realized there were two people he knew.  And as he looked at his confused companions he realized he’d have to pick one of the two that he knew here to introduce them to.   
  
Snart was sitting alone in a booth towards the back, nursing a beer with a news paper spread in front of him.  An air of do not disturb wafting off of Snart as sure as if he had hung a sign that screamed that he wanted to be left alone.  And Barry noticed the entire bar had given into the silent demand and were all staying at least fifteen feet away from Snart, giving him a wide berth to himself.  But that wasn’t the only person Barry knew in here.   
  
At the bar he spotted Hartley Rathaway nursing on a lime green drink looking sad as a muscular guy walked away from him.  It was written all over him, his boyfriend had just dumped him and there he was alone in the bar and already trying to get over the possible heart break by drowning his feelings in the drink that Barry was betting was entirely too sweet for what Hartley wanted out of it.  He stood there feeling indecisive as he took in the pair of them.   
  
Did he go to talk to Snart and risk a cold gun shot to the face?  Did he go to Hartley and risk hearing him cry all night?  Did he just turn and walk out to go to either The Top Hat or Big Belly Burger?  Barry wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he had only seconds to choose.  But a glance to his friends and Barry bucked up his courage and walked straight at Captain Cold where he was sitting and marched right up to him standing in his light Barry was about to speak when Snart cut across him.   
  
“Barry, and just what do I owe this pleasure to?  Need help with something?  Not heard about any trouble in the city recently so probably not, you wanting to help with one of my heists again?” He smirked with his cold smile as he looked Barry up and down.  “Or are you just here to flirt with the waitresses?”  Barry felt his face flush.   
  
“Maybe I’m here to flirt with you.” Barry covered his mouth as he finished saying that, his eyes wide.   
  
“Lord, there’s two of you?” John turned to Felicity looking like he was already in more trouble then he knew.  And suddenly feeling right a home in the thick of it.   
  
“To be fair, I think we’re both pretty bad at talking...” Felicity shrugged.   
  
“Nice try Scarlet.” Snart rolled his eyes.  “But I know you didn’t mean that.” He folded his paper.   
  
“And why wouldn’t I?” Barry countered, knowing it was a feeble attempt at saving face now but he wasn’t about to let this go just yet.   
  
“You’re straight as they come and last I saw only had eyes for Ms. West.” Snart rolled his eyes.   
  
“I’m not straight.” Barry blushed.   
  
“What now?” Snart had started to stand and sat back down; blinking his confusion back to try to regain his mask of indifference as he looked at his nemesis and wondered if there was something he didn’t know about the Scarlet Speedster that he really should have known by now.  When you dig all the way into someone’s high school record to find an edge to them, surely somewhere in there it should have said he wasn’t straight or had some indication of his sex life.  But all he’d ever found were mentions of this or that girl he’d slept with.  So he’d assumed Barry was straight.  Which was a shame.  He could have had a great time if Barry bent his way.   
  
“I’m not straight.” Barry said with a little more conviction.   
  
“Really now?  All those women in collage just beards that told really good stories to cover you in case someone came asking?” Snart arched a brow, maybe he had it wrong.  Maybe the West Barry was pining after was Wally West instead of Iris.  Images of the pair of them hot and shirtless making out together bringing parts of Snart to life as he sat there trying to act like this wasn’t a huge world ending shock to him to hear.   
  
“What?” Barry frowned.   
  
“God I forget how young you are.” Snart rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  “I’m asking if you’re gay.”   
  
“Not exactly.” Barry blushed horribly.   
  
“So what are you then, not straight Barry?” Snart asked as his face seemed to go to a more open expression.   
  
“I’m bi.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Really?” Oh this couldn’t get much better for Snart if Barry suddenly announced he’d had a crush on Len.  Len sat there digesting this for a beat before he smiled at Barry who was clearly not entirely sure how to react now that he’d told his mortal enemy that he was bisexual.  “Good for you.” Len nodded.  “I can see the appeal.  I’m more pansexual myself.” He shrugged.  “I like who I like when I like them.”   
  
“I... Didn’t know that.” Barry sat down, sliding over as the other two pushed into the booth beside him.   
  
“I don’t exactly advertise it in the paper.” Len smirked.   
  
“Yeah but... Wait...” Barry’s eyes went wide.  “H-have you been flirting with me this whole time?” Barry blushed as he started to think about all the things that Snart had said to him, all the actions and moves and close contact they’d been through in the last few years.   
  
“And if I was?”   
  
“Oh god.” Barry hung his head, putting it down on the table as he covered his head with his arms.   
  
“He seems to be having issues tonight.” John lit his silk cut and waved the waitress over to place an order for drinks for the four of them and something to eat for Felicity.   
  
“It’s okay Barry.” Felicity rubbed Barry’s back.   
  
“Of course it’s okay.  I mean it’s not like you find me attractive, it’s just harmless flirting.” Len rolled his eyes.   
  
“.....” Barry’s mumbling and muttering was muffled by his arms.   
  
“What was that?” John looked around Felicity at Barry.   
  
“I said, but that’s just the thing...” Barry moved so he was looking at Len then.  “I do find you attractive.” He slowly raised his head, his entire face flushed as he did so.   
  
“Is that so?” Len smirked now, feeling like today wasn’t an entire waste as he sat there trying not to crow with laughter at how everything was turning up in his favor tonight.   
  
“Yes, I just... I have a huge crush on you.  Is this going to make things weird?” Barry bit his lip looking adorable and maybe just a tab bit more forlorn then Len felt comfortable with.   
  
“No, no it won’t.  I mean it’s not like me having a crush on you has made it weird before.”   
  
“You... You have a crush on me too?” Barry blushed furiously as he looked first wide eyed at Len before hanging his head and trying to think and wishing he had more booze in him.  The waitress chose that moment to bring his beer and he snatched it up to nurse on it and give him something to focus in on while he tried to wrap his mind around Snart having feelings for him.   
  
“I mean, you run around in a form fitting near leather suit that just hugs your curves in all the right places....” Len grinned, trying to keep Barry off balanced.  “Of course I’m going to notice how hot you are.”   
  
“I’m not hot...” Barry muttered.  “I’ll give you cute, maybe adorable.  But not hot.” He shook his head.  Len looked at him like he’d lost his mind and looked at the other two.   
  
“He doesn’t see it.” Felicity shrugged.  “The hot ones seldom do.” She sighed.  “At least the really hot ones.  The ones who are too aware of it always get cocky about it.” She complained as she rubbed Barry’s back.   
  
“I’m betting you don’t think you’re a knock out either?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I’m not a knock out.” Felicity snorted.   
  
“And you think you’re homely looking too?” Len turned to John.   
  
“Nope, I’m quite aware of how hot I am.  Gods know I get laid enough by both sexes to know I’m everyone’s type.  Really it’s a curse.” He smirked at Len.  “Hell I bet I could get into even your frozen pants if I tried hard enough.”   
  
“R-right...” Len wasn’t used to someone else flirting quite that hard at him.  He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Constantine.  He turned back to Barry.  “Anyways.  We’ve gotten off topic.  What brings you here?”   
  
“We have no plans and picked this place to get drunk at.”   
  
“But you can’t get drunk.” He blinked.   
  
“I... I should be worried that you know that, shouldn’t I?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Not at all.  It’s just one of a lot of things I know about you.” Len smirked.   
  
“Right... Well John did a spell and now I can get drunk for tonight.” Barry tried to move past this sense of uneasy that he was feeling.   
  
“So you’re a magic user?” Snart raised an eyebrow.  He’d seen a few people try their hand at the mystic arts over the years.  A few had managed it, but most burned out long before they touched anything approaching reliable power.   
  
“Yep.” John handed him his card.   
  
“Master of the Dark Arts?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Right, well that should really say Petty Dabbler....” John grumbled, kicking himself for not having had time to order the new cards.   
  
“I might have something we can do tonight, if you want to join me.” Len sidestepped the issue of John’s card and outburst looking at the group.   
  
“What’s your plan?” Barry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.   
  
“It’ll cost you.”   
  
“What?” Barry leaned forward.   
  
“A kiss.” Barry flailed about.   
  
“WHAT!?!?!” Barry looked around wildly.   
  
“Oh it doesn’t have to be from you Barry.  Any one of the three of you can pay the toll, all it takes is one kiss from any one of you and we can move this night on.” Len sat back with a smirk.  “Just one little kiss.”   
  
Deciding to take one for the team and maybe to put this little shit in his place, John quickly darts around the table and begins to make out heavily with Snart.  Len isn’t prepared for the sudden onslaught of nipping at his lips to make him open, the tongue that is suddenly in his mouth or the hands that seem to touch him in places he hasn’t been touched in a long time.  Longer then he even wants to think about right now as he is left open and panting when Constantine pulls off of him, having laid him down on the bench as they made out, his suit pants obscenely tented with how turned on Len is in this moment.  Between the flirting _with_ Barry for the first time in his life, and now that kiss, Len feels his face heat up with the sheer amount of need coursing through his system.  John smirks as he sits down and sips his beer.   
  
“That good enough for you?” He asks with a wicked smirk.   
  
“I...  Uh... Yeah... I guess.  I mean I had hoped that Barry would be the one to kiss me but... That wasn’t bad...” Len slowly sat up, adjusting himself.   
  
“Wasn’t bad.  Tell you what, you get out of this place with me right now and I’ll show you _wasn’t bad_.” John puts his cigarette out in the ash tray as he eyes Len up and down.   
  
“Uh... What about going out as a group?” Felicity complained.   
  
“Or about hearing what his plan was?” Barry raised an eyebrow.  Suddenly wondering what would have happened if he had been the one to kiss Snart.  God he wished he had been the one to kiss him.  But he wasn’t entirely sure he was drunk enough for that.  Maybe a few more drinks and he’d be ready... Or maybe he should just go for it now.  Barry wasn’t sure what to do.  And he could see a moment of hesitation in Snart as he leveled a look at Barry that seemed to ask what now?  Barry wasn’t sure.  He felt himself growing more and more desperate and as he starts to feel the Speed Force well up in his body the choice is made.   
  
Constantine reached forward faster than anyone had ever seen him move and grasping Snart by his tented crotch and dragging him up and out of his seat.  “Sorry but I need to prove this ponce liked that.” He drags Snart off into the street, holding onto his throbbing cock through the thin material of the suit pants as he has Snart direct him to the nearest safe house.  All too soon Snart is leaning against the locked door outside his safe house in the back of an abandoned ware house when Constantine pulls a thread off of Len’s jacket and whispered a word or two in a language Len isn’t familiar with as he twirls the thread in his fingers.  Suddenly with a gasp and a gust of wind, Len is standing there all together naked in the open as his cloths lay in a heap of so much ruined cloth on the alley way ground as John takes him by the cock and snaps his fingers, making the door open behind Snart.   
  
“I....” Snart blushes, feeling for the first time tonight that he might be in well and truly over his head at this point.   
  
“Ssh... Don’t worry.  You’ll be experiencing a lot of new sensations tonight.” John smirked as he backed Snart into his own safe house.  He swallowed hard as John leaned him against the nearest wall, kissing him and jerking him off, sparking magic along Len’s skin to make him moan and beg like a virgin being lead by his cock to his bridal bed.  Len felt John move away from him but realized he was still pinned to the wall.  John stood back and took off his cloths, muttering a spell under his breath; suddenly Len felt everything John did to himself.   
  
Felt the tie being loosened, the coat sliding off to the floor.  Felt the liberating feel of air on his chest as the button down dress shirt came off, and untucked from his slacks before the belt was loosened and those slacks slide down his thighs revealing his bare and naked body to the room.  John smirked as he took himself in hand and Len begged him to.  Begged him to bring himself, bring them again and again.  It was a slow teasing torture for them both as John slowly jerked himself to the edge and backed off from it over and over again till Len was practically sobbing.  He’d never had someone do this to him, not just the magic, but play his body like a well tuned fiddle.  For John this was how lonely nights went when he couldn’t get a date to fill out the evening.  But this was so much better having an audience to play with.   
  
“Oh, oh god, please, please let me cum...” Len begged from his place on the wall.   
  
“Soon lov, soon.” John smirked, sparking the magic between them again, keeping it taunt like a live wire as he tied Len’s senses more tightly to his own.  Len would find his bliss only when John found his.  And as he bucked against the invisible bonds, Len begged and poured his soul out into the raw aching need he felt as John started the slow build up once again.  He was almost to the final edge when he finally walked up to Len and spread his legs.  With a muttered spell to lube and loosen him up, he shoved in and came in Len’s ass as he kissed him, knowing full well that Len was riding the orgasm with him, his own cock shooting in an endless stream of cum as he rode a dual orgasm that left him a wreck of nerves hanging on the wall wanting more.  He was panting when the bounds broke and he landed on his knees, leaving him crouched there panting when John walked up and wiped his cum coated cock on Len’s face.  John turned to dress and go when Len shot a hand out and held onto his wrist.   
  
“You wanting something?” John arched a brow.   
  
“More.” He looked up with hungry eyes at John.   
  
“Oh, you think you can handle more tonight?”   
  
“Please...” Len’s voice was broken and breathy as he begged up at John.   
  
“Sure thing pet.  But this one’s going to cost you.”   
  
“Cost... What?” Len panted.   
  
“Let’s start with a kiss.” He put his dick on Len’s lip and smirked down at him; Len blushed as he kissed John’s cock, before being allowed to take his slopping make out session with John’s prick into full blown sucking John into him.  He could feel his own cock rising to the sensation as the spell binding their senses together still held tightly on their flesh.  Fuck Len had never tried sucking himself before but it was like he was doing that and with another cock in his mouth to boot.  He wasn’t sure how much more he could take when John pulled out of his mouth.  “We’ll fuck till sun up.  After that, whenever you’re ready for more, you show up in just this...” He conjured a thick slave collar.  “And only this.  At the address on the back of the card.  I’ll make sure you leave a day or two later with a smile on your face and a hitch in your step.”   
  
“Yes...” Len nodded, needing it more then he even knew.   
  
“Good.  Now bend over that sofa, I’m going to make you think twice about picking strangers up in bars.”   
  
“Yes sir.... Yes sir...” Len muttered as he scurried over to the sofa and presented his dripping ass for fucking.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile across town in Barry’s bedroom at the West house Barry slowly woke up, his hair sticking out at odd angles, some of it plastered to his face where something had dried on his face, he felt the edge of his hang over being chased away by his healing factor.  He had a taste in his mouth that he couldn’t place and as he looked around the room licking his lips trying to get a sense of what had happened after Constantine left last night, he vaguely remembered drinking with Felicity, maybe some kissing and flirting and... Barry looked at the other side of the bed and realized there was a bare back and a mess of blonde hair laying beside him.  He scrambled out of bed, slipping on the satiny bra on the floor landing his bare ass on the hard wood floor and looking over at the full length mirror on the back of his door to notice he had a matching set of panties on his head.  He rubbed at his cheek and slowly started to remember Felicity blowing him and then making out with him after he’d cum.  Sharing his essence between them before Barry had went down on Felicity and showed her how he could vibrate each part of his body independently of the rest.   
  
“Huh... God I drank so much...” Felicity fumbled around looking for her glasses before finally finding them and turning towards the noise that had woken her to spot a very naked and spread Barry Allen on the floor.  Why was Barry naked?  She must have said so aloud because he suddenly realized he was and pulled the blanket over himself revealing that she was naked too.   
  
“Crap, sorry sorry...” He tossed the comforter to her and wrapped the sheet around himself.   
  
“Oh god...” Felicity covered herself.   
  
“Fuck Oliver’s going to kill me!” Barry scrambled.   
  
“This never happened, we never speak of this.” Felicity stood up on the bed.   
  
“Agreed!” Barry nodded too quickly as he flashed through cleaning up and dressing the both of them.  He stood back as the world caught up with him and he offered to take Felicity out for breakfast.  They had a quiet meal and awkwardly parted company, both trying hard to both remember what they did the night before and never remember it at the same time.  While their kiss had shown there wasn’t anything between them, the sex was going to take longer to work itself out and the others began to notice in the weeks that followed how neither of them wanted to talk to the other and it wasn’t until a long talk with Felicity that Oliver showed up and kidnapped Barry to his island for a week to have a long talk about inter team sex that things started to approach normal again.   
  



	2. The Island

“You sure this is all you want mate?” John looked over at Oliver as he finished up with the spells on the island cage.   
  
“Yes.  Thank you.”   
  
“Do I want to know who you plan to put in this thing?” John frowned.   
  
“I need to have a word with Barry.”   
  
“What’d Allen do to get your knickers in a twist?” John smirked.   
  
“He got drunk and slept with Felicity.”   
  
“Ah.  Bad time to mention he was only drunk because I cast a spell on him?”   
  
“That’s very fair of you…”   
  
“None of that.” John chuckled.  “I’ve just been seeing someone on the sly.”   
  
“Do I get to know her name?”   
  
“His name is Leonard.”   
  
“You’re sleeping with Snart!?” Oliver threw his hands up in the air and grumbled.   
  
“What’s that about now?” John arched his brow.   
  
“I always assumed it was Barry I’d need to have the ‘don’t sleep with your enemies’ talk with… not you!?”   
  
“Listen, I’m not a spring chicken, nor am I a new hand at this.  I know my way around breaking in a new buck.”   
  
“B-breaking in?”   
  
“You really want an answer to that?” John smirked.   
  
“I… yes.” Oliver sighed, he really didn’t but he figured if he didn’t ask he’d wonder about it later.   
  
“Len is my boi.”   
  
“Your boy?”   
  
“He’s my submissive.  I say jump, he asks how high.  I say strip, he hands me his clothes.”   
  
“Oh….” Oliver blinked.   
  
“He’s very responsive.  Which, speaking of…” John held up a wooden hoop.  “Enter, and wait, I’ll be there shortly.” He pocketed the token.   
  
“I… what was that?”   
  
“Oh he was waiting on my front porch, naked and wearing his slave collar waiting for me to get back and let him in.  I made the house let him in and set him to waiting in the house where he’s less likely to be arrested while we finish this up.”   
  
“What’s left?” Oliver looked to the cage.   
  
“You wanting to keep our lad in here for a long time?”   
  
“A day, two max.”   
  
“It might play weird with his powers.  He’s a natural avatar for a pretty powerful force of the universe… ultimately; I can’t say that this is going to hold him very long.  But you saw what giving him the ability to drink did.  And now you have your issues with him to work out…”   
  
“Yeah…” John frowned at him.   
  
“What are you wanting to _say_ to him?” John lit his silk cut and took a long drag off of it.   
  
“I want to have a talk with him about inter team dynamics…”   
  
“That’s some fancy ways of avoiding telling me what you want Barry in _this_ cage for.” John frowned at him harder.   
  
“Felicity might have mentioned that Barry was bi…”   
  
“You saucy devil.” John smirked as Oliver blushed.   
  
“It’s not…”   
  
“Not a problem.  Need any toys or supplies?”   
  
“John…”   
  
“Dealer’s choice then.” John chuckled and a box appeared in the back of the cage.   
  
“What is…”   
  
“You don’t strike me as the kind of man who’s played with the really fun toys before.”   
  
“Seeing how I’ve never been with a man before…”   
  
“Oh lov, you picked a good one to start out with.”   
  
“Thanks.” Oliver waved him off.   
  
“Laters, and give’m a kiss for me.” John walked through an antique looking door and closed it, causing it to vanish behind him.   
  
“God.” Oliver sighed.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Oliver, what’s up?” Barry opened his door.   
  
“I need to have a word with you.” Oliver put his hand on Barry’s shoulder.   
  
“Wha…” Barry blinked, collapsing instantly into a sleep state.   
  
“Sorry.”   
  


***

  
  
Barry’s head throbbed.  What the hell had happened?  Was that a new meta that could shape shift and do something else?  Was that Oliver?  What’d he do that would have… His eyes going wide as he thought back to Halloween.   
  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.   
  
“As I said.  I wanted to have a word with you.” Oliver stepped into the room and the lights came on slowly, the room seemed almost endless and white.   
  
“What the hell did you dose me with?”   
  
“Meta drug.  Designed from a meta creature and juiced up with magic.”   
  
“Mag… MAGIC?!” Barry gaped.  “You got John to help roofie me?!?”   
  
“I needed to ensure we were in a space where we could have a conversation.”   
  
“Are you going to kill me?!” Barry looked around at what looked like almost a living room set in the middle of the white void.   
  
“No.  I…”   
  
“Then talk to me like a normal person!” Barry sped off.  Moving at hyper time so that Oliver was an unmoving statue, what the hell was he thinking?  Barry moved on and on and on.  He stopped and caught his breath, feeling tired and a little hungry at this point only to realize he’d been running for hours in his little speed force bubble but hadn’t really gotten very far.  He could just barely see Oliver standing and looking around confused, miles off from where he was.  But there was still just endless white.   
  
FUCK!  Barry mentally screamed before zipping back and taking several hours at top speed to end up in front of Oliver.   
  
“Where are we?”   
  
“The Island.”   
  
“Uh, your Island isn’t an endless void dimension…”   
  
“I had John build this…”   
  
“You… great, how do we get out?”   
  
“We wait it out.”   
  
“Wait it …” Barry dragged his hands down his face.  “How long?”   
  
“Two days.”   
  
“Oh.  That’s… that’s not so bad.” Barry flopped back on the sofa.   
  
“Outside the cage.”   
  
“Outside the cage”   
  
“Inside…. Time moves differently.”   
  
“In what way?” Barry kept his voice neutral.   
  
“A couple months will pass in here…”   
  
“OLIVER!”   
  
“I wanted time to talk to you.”   
  
“Is this about Halloween?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Are you mad at me?”   
  
“A little.”   
  
“Glad we had this talk.” Barry flopped back and put his arms over his head trying to picture two months in this prison with Oliver.   
  
“But not for the reason you imagine.”   
  
“What?” Barry lifted up his arms and glanced at Oliver.   
  
“I’m mad…” Oliver blushed.  “I’m mad because I wasn’t invited.”   
  
“You were with William…”   
  
“Yeah.  And I could have made time after to be involved.”   
  
“Be involved.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Be involved how?”   
  
“With the sex.” Barry gaped at him like a fish out of water.  “What?”   
  
“You wanted to have sex… with Felicity…”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And me…?”   
  
“Yes.” Oliver stood there looking like he wasn’t sure Barry would accept him or not.   
  
“Are you bi?”   
  
“Maybe?” Oliver shrugged.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Yeah.” Oliver sat next to Barry on the sofa.  “I mean… Felicity told me about what happened… and how you felt… how big you were… the things you could do… I didn’t know you could vibrate independently the parts of your body.” Oliver blushed furiously.   
  
“She told you that!?” Barry started to cover his face and stopped, looking at Oliver closely.  “How’d that make you feel?”   
  
“It got me as hard then as I am now.” Oliver looked down and Barry glanced at the sizeable lump in his pants.   
  
“Damn…”   
  
“You said that in the tux shop…” Oliver blushed.   
  
“You do realize that when Iris was together with Eddy you were on her list.”   
  
“Her list?”   
  
“Her three list.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“You were one of the three people she was allowed to cheat on Eddy with because you were someone they both found hot enough and acceptable enough that it’d be insane to give up a shot at sleeping with.”   
  
“Oh.” Oliver blushed furiously.  “I… I didn’t know that was a thing.”   
  
“I didn’t either till that time you came to Central and I found out that she liked you.”   
  
“And how’d that make you feel?”   
  
“Jealous that she instantly found you hot and not me.  And then there was the whole… well he is hot…” Barry blushed.   
  
“You think I’m hot?” Oliver smiled.   
  
“Do you not own mirrors or are you just blind to how fucking hot you are?”   
  
“Maybe I just like the ego boost of people saying it?” Oliver smiled.   
  
“You’re fucking hot.  And when Iris found out you’re the Green Arrow she found you even hotter, and talking about it with her… I wasn’t happy to be in my Flash suit just then…”   
  
“Really?” Oliver glanced down at Barry’s crotch, aware of how big he was from Felicity’s observations.   
  
“Yeah… hard to hide an erection in that thing.”   
  
“I’m usually busy looking at your ass…” Oliver blushed.   
  
“It does do wonders for my ass.” Barry nodded. “I keep getting complimented on it.  I’m starting to think it’s one of my better qualities.”   
  
“Well between your face, your ass, and the size of the lump in your jeans…” Oliver was openly staring now and Barry looked down.   
  
“Fuck.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I’d love to.” Oliver blurted out, biting his lip.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Seriously.”   
  
“So… how do we do this… I mean.. have you ever…”   
  
“Not with a guy.”   
  
“Fuck….” Barry bit his lip.  “Okay..uh… you want to top or bottom?”   
  
“I don’t..”   
  
“Okay, so winging this.” Barry blushed as he sped himself up so that he was suddenly just sitting on Oliver’s lap spread out so that his legs framed Oliver’s thighs and rocked back and forth, their clothing encased erections sliding against one another.   
  
“I… what’s that?” Oliver glanced at the fabric in Barry’s hand he was swinging around his finger.   
  
“Oh this…” Barry smiled, reaching down and taking Oliver’s hand and putting the material in his hand before he leaned forwards and whispered in Oliver’s ear.  “That’s just my boxers.  I had time to take them off before I got on your lap.” Barry felt the almost primal growl of Oliver under him as his hands reached around to grab Barry’s ass, kneading it through his jeans as he pulled him down into a kiss.  Barry broke the kiss needing to come up for air.   
  
“I…”   
  
“We’re wearing too much clothing.” Barry pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his sculpted body as he threw it away from himself.  “Two whole months in here… “ Barry grinned.  “Might be enough time to make nudists of us.”   
  
“Fuck…” Oliver ground himself up against Barry.   
  
“Shame we don’t have a bed.”   
  
“I didn’t want to presume.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Shame.  We’re going to destroy this sofa.”   
  
“Okay.” Oliver smiled as he fought to get his shirt off, finally throwing it away from them as he recaptured Barry’s lips.  They were making out when Barry reached between them and began to undo Oliver’s pants.  Going super slow so he could watch Oliver’s reaction as first his belt was undone and pulled out of his slacks, before his slacks were opened and pulled down his muscular thighs.  His boxer briefs soon joining them before Barry knelt between the half naked Oliver and looking him in the eyes began to lick around the crown of his cock.  Oliver wanted to throw his head back, wanted desperately to moan and lose himself in the wet heat of Barry’s mouth, but if he could look at him while doing this, he could look at him while he did it.  It was a battle of wills.   
  
And Oliver never liked to lose a battle.  And he might not have, if Barry hadn’t smirked around him, and then took him to the hilt of his own impressive length and set his throat to vibrating as he also began to sing around Oliver’s cock.  Barry was beyond belief and Oliver tried to console himself that it wasn’t really losing when he threw his head back and began to moan in earnest as Barry brought him over the edge and made him finish in his sweet unending mouth.  Barry kept him there, milking him dry till Oliver shivered at the over stimulation and then he quickly straddled Oliver’s hips again.   
  
A smirk playing across Barry’s lips, before he leaned forwards and kissed Oliver, this time sharing his cum with him with the kiss, and savoring the shocked wide eyed look of Oliver’s lust blown eyes as he kissed back hungrily eating his own load from Barry’s mouth.  Sometime later when they parted, panting and struggling to catch their breath, Oliver held Barry’s hand and blushed slightly.   
  
“that…”   
  
“yeah.” Barry smiled.   
  
“words…” Oliver tried to convey how deeply that touched him.   
  
“If you could talk right now, I’d have done my job wrong.”   
  
“k.” Oliver nodded, accepting that and the light kiss to the back of his hand as he came down from his high.  Glancing at Barry, he slid from the sofa, a little stiff from some of the injuries to his body over the years, and he looked at Barry as he took his jeans and opened the flies, revealing Barry’s hard, moist tip to the open air.  “never…” Oliver licked his lips.   
  
“Go slow.  Don’t take the whole thing.  And watch the teeth.” Barry smiled, sitting more in a position to give Oliver all the power for this part of their fun.  “And if it’s too much or too fast, just back off.  There’s no pressure here.”   
  
“Okay.” Oliver smiled, taking a hold of Barry through his open jeans and kissing his swollen tip, tasting some of the leaking precum before delving down and licking around Barry’s head as he started gaining the courage to give his first blow job.  And he smiled to himself as he took the head into his mouth.  This wasn’t as bad as he’d feared.  And as he looked up the long line of Barry’s body into his warm open eyes, Oliver believed this could be the best two months of his life.   
  


***

  
  
“Now pet, let us begin.” John smiled as he entered the room and looked at Len sitting there in nothing but the collar.   
  
“Yes sir.” Len keeps his head down.   
  
“Oh I love the way that sounds rolling out of your mouth pet.  And when I’m done with you tonight, I may have to let you sleep here.”   
  
“S-sir?” Len looked up at that.   
  
“Our friend Oliver Queen has a young Barry Allen whisked away for a magical sex vacation.”   
  
“I…” The want in Len’s eyes were palpable.   
  
“Don’t worry pet.” John crouched down and took Len’s chin in his hand.  “I’ll let you sleep with him eventually.”   
  
“S-sir?” Len bit his lip.   
  
“I know how much you like Barry.  Truth be told I could go for either of them, but for now pet.  I’m going to own your ass, your throat… and not an inch of you won’t be covered in my seed or your own.  And then we’ll find a bed in this place to sleep.  Because I plan to ruin you for other men.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Len blushed at how hard that made him.  But John stood up and clipped a leash to the collar and began to lead Len away through the house.  One of the joys of being bound to the House of Mystery was that it could reshape itself to his needs, and as he lead Len into a new room, they were presented with a well equipped sex dungeon and Len’s eyes went wide as his cock began to leak as he crawled behind John.   
  
“Let us begin.” John smirked to Len.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
